You and Him
by Ace Trainer Ritchie
Summary: You run into Silver so many times, and you are left to question why he's doing this. Silver introspection from the state of the player trainer.


**Quick little thing I wrote, but first, some advertisements. Skip if you're not interested in a writing event. **

**Basically, a couple of friends and I are organizing a Pokemon Big Bang, where writers get to write a new story for the fandom and get art for it. If you're interested in participating, please PM me and I'll give you more info! Now back to the story!**

* * *

The first time you see him, he's at a window - _Elm's _window to be precise - staring at the Pokemon that you were about to pick.

You approach him and ask for a name. He turns around to look at you, denies the lingering suspicion you have, and pushes you away. With a sigh you walk towards Elm's lab and pick the Pokemon you want.

On your way to Cherrygrove, he challenges you to a battle. You accept and win, with him hurrying on off. He chose the starter stronger than yours, and yet it seemed like it couldn't win in a fight despite having a type match up.

You realize you forget to ask for a name. You can't keep calling him an unknown. His hair is red, but red is already taken. His eyes are grey but that seems like a terrible name. So you call him Silver, a name similar to the color of his eyes.

Just as you made up his name, a police officer asks if you know him, and what his name is. You realize the Pokemon he has was stolen from Elm's laboratory, no wonder it looked so hurt. You tell the police officer the name you just came up with and continue on your journey.

You see him at Sprout Tower, challenging the master sage for his secret technique. You run into each other, and he offers few words. The master was weak, the master was easy.

On your way to the Ilex Forest, Silver challenges you. You wonder why, he's on the run from the police and his Pokemon are always in bad shape - you could easily turn him in. But there's something about a want to get stronger. Here he vows to defeat all weak trainers. Then he's off, onto his next location. You assume he's also collecting badges.

This time, he spies you. You're at the Burned Tower and he marches up to you, stating his plan once more. He's looking for the legendary Pokemon so he can get rid of the weak trainers. Once again, you wonder why he's telling you this, but regardless the two of you battle. You win, once again, and note his Pokemon use the move Frustration.

As you attempt to walk into the Olivine City Gym, Silver walks out. So he is collecting gym badges, that answers your assumtion. He tells you useful information about the gym leader, how she's not there at the moment and is at the Lighthouse. But then he says the Pokemon the leader is taking care of is useless. Then he leaves, and you are left to think. Does he really think all Pokemon are useless? It sure seems that way, with the way he treats his Pokemon.

Then there's Team Rocket, and you're at their hideout, trying to stop them. You run into Silver, and initially you think he's part of them. Because why else would he steal a Pokemon? But then he tells you that he'll stop Team Rocket himself, and you can sense the hatred in his voice. Hatred beyond what a ten year old should have. Such hatred it sends chills down your spine. He then mentions something else. Lance, the dragon trainer. Silver battled Lance apparently, and Lance told him the way he trained his Pokemon was wrong. You agree with this, but wonder why Silver even bothered to tell you in the first place.

Before he leaves Team Rocket's headquarters, Silver tells you you aren't strong enough to beat Team Rocket. And he's right, you weren't. You almost question why he bothers to tell you this, but then you remember the hatred he had. It seems his distaste of you got shadowed by his abhorrence for Team Rocket.

You bump into Lance and he says nothing of Silver.

Then, to defeat Team Rocket, you dress in clothing you rather not wear. But it's for the best, it's the only way you can get to Team Rocket's hideout. But Silver comes to you, and you can feel the hatred once more. He has no faith in what you're doing, saying you've fallen to their ranks and he's ashamed of you, not knowing this is part of your plan to defeat Team Rocket once and for all. He then ruins your disguise and leaves you to deal with the aftermath, but that's okay.

Further in the Goldenrod Radio Tower, this time underground, Silver accuses you of being weak. You question this, for you've made it this fair, but you assume it's his way of holding onto his ideals. You battle and you win, with him questioning his life choices. He says that maybe Lance was right, and you raise an eyebrow at that. Maybe he's changing for the better, and you smile once he's gone.

At Victory Road, towards the end, he challenges you. He doesn't call you weak, he doesn't call you anything of the sort. He says he wants to show you how strong of a trainer he is.

You note that his Pokemon start using Return and are in a far better state. You're glad. For once in your life, you had a fun battle with him. And for that, you're glad.

On your way to beat the ultimate trainer, Red, Silver challenges you, stating he's been training. You note how he sorta, _almost_, looks up to you, but is just too shy to admit it. He does, however, admit he's been training in Kanto, and his Pokemon look much better than they did before. They almost resemble the condition _your _Pokemon are in. The Pokemon you so lovingly gave a purpose,

Then you head to visit the Dragon's Den, and you see him, training his starter. Lance and Claire then challenge you both to a battle, and for once, you guys team up. His Pokemon are treated the same as yours, and you both manage to defeat Lance and Claire, _together_.

On another day, you go and visit him again to see how he's doing. He refuses to battle you, but he talks to you as an equal. He tells you how he was wrong and should've taken your approach from the very beginning. Pokemon aren't tools, he warns you, and tells you he never wants to see you use them as such. He doesn't want anyone to do what he has done. You smile and agree. He's learned, and you are glad.

You don't expect to learn more about Silver, but the time travel Pokemon Celebi shows you the past anyway. It takes you to a time where you can see Silver and another figure, who Celebi tells you that's Silver's father. You hear the conversation, and soon realize Silver's father is Giovanni, the head of Team Rocket. He's yelling at Silver for not joining and soon walks off. Silver yells at him, calling him a coward, and you realize he's _right_. But yet, it feels so wrong that he would be yelling at his father. But he's coming your way. He bumps into you, but doesn't notice you.

You realize the words he yells at his father before he bumped into you. You didn't want them to be real, but they were. _I will become stronger, all by myself_.

Then, you realize, everything he did was hatred from his father.

Finally, you can forgive his actions fully.


End file.
